<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tale of 2 Whales by cvntrvlled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674603">Tale of 2 Whales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvntrvlled/pseuds/cvntrvlled'>cvntrvlled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff but only sometimes, Grahamscott, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, grahamscott angst, grahamscott but im in so much physical pain, it has nathan in it so its obvi angsty, my brain hurts, nate and vics friendship is so cute ishdfjksdjfs, pricefield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvntrvlled/pseuds/cvntrvlled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan comes to terms with his destiny, but when Warren steps up to bat, fate and time gets completely altered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase &amp; Nathan Prescott, Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tale of 2 Whales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!<br/>thanks for taking ur time to read this :)<br/>feedback &amp; criticism is v welcomed</p><p>i'll continue this if some people want more,, so lmk!<br/>ok bye<br/>mwah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathan pulled his varsity jacket tighter across his torso while he stepped outside into the surprisingly chilly October air.</p><p>The world felt somber while he scanned the scenery accompanying the school.</p><p> </p><p>As the sound of drunken teenagers and the claustrophobia-inducing smell of weed covered up by axe body spray were left in the Otter's Lair behind him, the horrific sense of impending doom wafted over him as if he were poisoned with it. He had done his duty of dropping off Victoria and getting the party started. In exactly 45 minutes the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest -more specifically, Victoria- will be 'chosen.'</p><p>And long before then, Nathan will be dead.</p><p>He raised his chin into the air, feeling soft gusts of cold air on his face. His eyes wandered up to the vastness of the sky, taking in his surroundings. There were no stars, just dark, blank emptiness. For some reason, this type of night made Nathan feel comfortable. Well, if it was under any other circumstances he would feel comfortable. And if it weren't for the two moons, this would feel <em>a lot </em> less weird. Nathan began to walk and the quiet hush of the wind drifted through his ears.</p><p>The two moons danced ominously in the pitch black sky, casting eerie shadows against everything once meant to be innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Innocent.</p><p>God, Nathan hated that word.</p><p>What are you supposed to do when the world is crumbling to the ground like ash around your ankles? Face it head on and confront your mistakes? Or take them, hide and run, like Nathan always decides to do. Is that what it means to be innocent? To cower from your problems rather than go up against them, like a child?</p><p>Jefferson would certainly know.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all the after school sessions with Jefferson, Nathan still was unsure of how to pin-point true innocence.</p><p>He supposed that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to stroll down the sidewalk of the Academy, making his way over to the stairs that lead to the all-too familiar parking lot. He let his hand caress the cold rail guarding the stairs as he ascended down them. Nathan paused for a moment, really taking in what's about to happen, before walking up to his large red truck, his boots loudly slapping against the pavement with each step. He set his hand on the handle of the door, reluctant to get in.</p><p> </p><p>He let his head loll down, as his fingers wrapped around the handle, compressing it like each of his fingers were small cobras. Nathan's eyes melted toward the parking lot asphalt. At that moment, every emotion he had ever bottled up and shoved away came pouring out. He didn't think this was exactly the idle moment for this to be happening, but it was and there was no stopping it. He let go of the handle and clung onto the sides of his waist to stay grounded to reality for as long as his physical self would allow him. His knees growing weaker with every moment and his vision becoming defocused, he couldn't help but let the heaps of tears that had been locked away for far too long roll down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>As he gasped for air, he felt the saltiness trickle into his open mouth, coating the entirety of his tongue. It was the kind of painful cry that made you feel as if you were going to vomit up your intestines one by one. He manically wrapped his arms around his body, forcing to give himself a pitiful type of self-hug.</p><p>The overwhelming screams of silence leached onto him with every breath he took, drowning him in the loneliness he tried so hard to ignore in his day to day life. He knew he had always been alone, but now, this was too much for even the strongest person to handle. And Nathan knew he was far from strong.</p><p>Despite the constant façade he put up and showed to all those around Blackwell was fake. Nobody would ever even know who Nathan Prescott truly was.</p><p>And they never will.</p><p> </p><p>The wind begun to pick up a more harsh speed, feeling like daggers across his cheeks as his tears were blown away in the breeze.</p><p>Something felt electric in the air, something he couldn't exactly put a finger on. But that didn't matter. Not now, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>His hands started to let go of himself, as they slowly shifted up the sides of his arms, to the top of his shoulders, to the back of his neck, digging his nails into his skin. Oh how he yearned to have not been given such a terrible destiny. To not of been born in such a disaster of a family. To not have the name of Prescott weighing down on his shoulders for eternity. How he wished he could've been a normal student and not of been sucked into such a terrible life, to cause terrible things to fall upon innocent lives.</p><p>His eyes clung to his boots, much too worried to look up and see the possible students that might be passing by him witnessing his meltdown.</p><p> </p><p>To not of taken away innocent lives. Like Rachel... Kate... And soon enough, Chloe.</p><p>Although, he could've done the last one by himself not even 4 days ago.</p><p>As if he didn't force Kate off the roof himself...</p><p>Or... Rachel...</p><p>A twang of pain rushed from his heart to his stomach, making him feel physically ill. Floods of tears rushed out of his eyes much more spastically this time as he keeled over onto his knees. He felt gravel from the ground press into his legs, but he didn't react. A terrible pain erupted from his head, as if his thoughts really were attempting to kill him right there and then.</p><p>With each sob he let loose, he felt his heart rate increase, thumping more angrily against his chest. His hands trailed calmly down his neck, trying to regain any stability he might have somewhere left deep inside him. But what was the point? Trying to push away anything he was feeling didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was keeping Victoria safe, which he could only pray for now.</p><p>This was the last time he was ever going to be at Blackwell... And the last person who he saw was...Victoria...</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Victoria.</p><p> </p><p>Nathan squeezed his eyes shut, causing the remaining few tears to dribble down to his lap, still kneeling hopelessly on the ground. Although it was only minutes ago, he already longed to see Victoria again. Ever since Rachel died and Samantha moved, he had nobody who really understood him, besides her. He didn't want to leave her. He wasn't ready to and wasn't sure if he ever would be. As he took in a few deep breaths, the conversation with him and Victoria materialized before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...Because it doesn't matter how they perceive you, Nate." Victoria's eyes sparkled underneath the red flashing lights of the Vortex Club party. Nathan was out of it, his eyes glazed over, his mind going over too many things to be focused on just Victoria alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her eyes studied Nathan carefully, which made him feel incredibly uneasy. What if she were able to read his thoughts? That would honestly help this situation quite a lot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em> <em>I will always be here to support you. You are talented, Nathan Prescott. Now, if you really, really have to go... Make sure you hurry back! You need a break from this total cray week."</em></p><p>
  <em>Nathan's face lost all its color within an instant. His eyes fell to the floor as Victoria moved closer to him. He felt calm with Victoria's soothing energy surrounding him. Most people didn't feel this way around her, but that's because they didn't know her. The smell of her familiar rose perfume engulfed him. He felt loved when he was with Victoria. She provided something no one else was ever able to give him, even if it was in this sisterly kind of way. She laid her hand on his shoulder, the faint smell of booze leaking off of her sweater made him frown.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Nate..." Her voice was soft and gentle, a quick change from a few moments ago when she last said his name. Like a mother speaking to an ill child, as if she merely wanted to protect him. Little did she know, he was really protecting her. But was he actually able to? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something's wrong. I can tell." Victoria's eyes were harsh as they stared deep into Nathan's. His hands twitched anxiously, so he stuffed them into his pockets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You told me you took your meds today but you seem totally out of it." Nathan was having trouble keeping eye contact with her now. He didn't respond to her as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nate...?" She was more forceful this time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm just... Worried."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why? Come on, you know you can tell me." His head dropped down again, until slowly he slouched back up and eventually a weak, painfully fake smile was painted across his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm just gonna miss you when you go to San Francisco." His voice shook slightly as he spoke, but Victoria luckily didn't seem to take any notice. Victoria's expression was flushed away with giddiness as she began giggling at his charm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Nate!" She playfully shoved him away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can text and call me all the time, don't worry. Plus, if I do win I'll bring you back a bunch of souvenirs!" Nathan forced a chuckle and Victoria carefully grabbed onto his arm, moving closer to the side of his body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm never going to leave you, Nate. And you're never leaving me. Understood? Our bond is like, eternal."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nathan finally worked up the strength to look at Victoria's face who was watching him longingly. Nathan rested his forehead against Victoria's and absorbed the moment in full. A real, melancholic smile grew onto his face as he forced himself to not cry in front of her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know. We're totally bonded for life." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His voice was tender and raspy, but Victoria didn't care. Her dainty hand moved from his arm up to the side of his face, stroking it caringly. He wished this moment could last forever. He finally felt safe with someone. And now, everything was going to be crushed. Not just for him, but for the entirety of Blackwell because Nathan was too scared to do anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Victoria begun speaking again, which snapped Nathan out of his dazed state.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now... If whatever you're doing is important, you should probs be on your way." She moved away from him, giving his face a few more soothing brushes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nathan reached up and held onto Victoria's hand, pulling it down from his cheek, rubbing her hand with both of his. He furrowed his eyebrows as his voice became more commanding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll talk to you in like, an hour, okay? I recommend staying in the VIP section... Courtney can handle all the shit. You um-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He dryly stumbled over his words, looking for some excuse. "-Wouldn't want any jealous people after you.." </em>
</p><p><em>Victoria smiled dumbly and shook her head. </em> <em>"I'll take that advice."</em></p><p>
  <em>Nathan let out a quiet sigh of relief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank God.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're gonna be back before the contest, I'm sure?" Victoria let go of Nathan's hands and gave him a small smirk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I wouldn't miss it for the world."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And with that, Nathan turned from her without a second look and left the pool.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>If Jefferson does anything to her... Nathan shook his head furiously.</p><p>No.</p><p>No, he would never hurt Victoria. He couldn't convince himself that he would. It was more of that he <em>didn't</em>  want to convince himself he would, but either way, he forced his brain to steer clear of that thought.</p><p> Besides, his next model was going to be Max Caulfield, not Victoria. The cold night wind was harsh on him as he let his arms fall to his sides, laying there limply like the rest of him.</p><p> </p><p>Max Caulfield... The twee hipster who had gotten him expelled. Who blamed Jefferson's acts on Nathan just as he had wanted. Max fell directly into Jefferson's trap. He was going to kidnap her tonight after he kills Nathan...</p><p>That fucking bitch. She deserved it. She deserves to rot in the ground and be immortalized in nothing but his photographs. What did Jefferson even see in her? If anything, Victoria was much more worthy candidate to be a model.</p><p> </p><p>Augh. What was he thinking?</p><p>Not even the worst person deserves a fate like this. Those thoughts were disgusting and completely immoral. Nathan let out a harsh half-laugh.</p><p>Like he had morals.</p><p> </p><p>Nathan knew he was anything but a hero in anyone's story, but maybe he could do something, <em>anything</em> to help. It's not like he had much time left to do much, but there was still time. And with time, shit can go down. Out of everyone he would know. It's barely been a full week and Nathan has drugged and almost killed a girl. A classmate killed herself, and now he was going to get murdered.</p><p> </p><p>So much for a happy ending.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't care if his story ended here, but he couldn't let anyone else's. Someone has to make a change.</p><p>With this thought settling in his mind, he forced himself up off the ground with the remaining strength he had left lingering in his aching body. As he had previously tried to do, he extended his arm and unlocked the truck's door. He huffed out a sigh as he stepped inside and sat down on the seat.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever he was inside his truck he felt comfortable, safe even. When Nathan was having a bad day, he would take a breather inside the truck, normally accompanied by Victoria or a joint, sometimes even both. But now, all he could feel was terror when normally he would feel nothing at all. He didn't know which he preferred.</p><p> </p><p>As he tried to calm himself down, he did a couple breathing exercises he remembered from his therapist. He took a large breath and began to exhale.</p><p>1...</p><p>2...</p><p>On the 3rd second, he smelled the lingering remains of Victoria's rose perfume in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>So much for getting calmer. His hands balled into fists at the thought of Victoria again. He didn't want her to be hurt. So many people had been hurt because of him, including one of his best friends. Now another one? Fuck this. Why did Nathan have to be such a grim bad luck charm. Apparently, Nathan's mere presence was enough to get people killed.</p><p> </p><p>His hands trembled as he reached to his pocket for the keys. As his fingers latched onto the keys, they bumped against his burner phone which sent a chill down his spine. Just another glorious reminder for what was about to happen. As he slipped the key into the ignition, he looked at the digital clock beside it reading, 8:38 pm.</p><p>He had a good chunk of time left to spare. Almost an hour before... Well, before the Everyday Hero would be announced.</p><p>So roughly 40 minutes for him. So the timer on Nathan's life began ticking down. He was always aware that everyone had a clock, An expiration.</p><p>It was just mortifying to be able to tell that the clock had countable minutes left. His hand twitched as it clasped onto the key again and turned, igniting the roar of the engine breaking every inch of silence that had remained stagnant in the air.. He felt the car shake beneath him as the truck started up. He moved his hands reluctantly to the steering wheel, while his foot shifted onto the brake, making sure the car didn't begin moving quite yet.</p><p>Nathan looked over at the academy one last time, before pulling himself away from his fond memories and began staring at himself in the interior mirror. The sounds of hip, punk-rock music beginning to play echoing throughout the parking lot filled him with anger and remorse. His eyes traced the dark splotches on his face from being beaten half to death by Warren Graham. That shit hurt like a motherfucker. Although, Nathan knew he deserved it. He was always an asshole to Max and Warren. He knew they didn't deserve to be treated that way, but if he was nice to them they might think that he wanted to be their friend. And that <em>definitely</em>  was not the truth. He surely didn't give his friendship to just anyone. His face contorted with repentance.</p><p> </p><p>He forced himself to pull his eyes away from the mirror, disgusted to even look at himself.</p><p>If Nathan could even call him 'himself.' He certainly didn't feel like Nathan Prescott. The Nathan Prescott he formed in his mind was confident, arrogant and more than sure of himself. He knew he was talented, and being the wealthy and popular boy he is, he could manipulate everyone into getting what he wanted. But was that really Nathan?</p><p>Nathan gripped the steering wheel harder as the cogs in his mind turned.</p><p> </p><p>He was too scared to show who he really was to anyone. When he did do that, he was a target for those like Drew North who saw him as strange and decided that Nathan made a good dummy for being picked on. He always pretended that those memories weren't real. That he shut those out of his mind, and that present Nathan, the popular one that people fear had always been him.</p><p>But that just wasn't true.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, isn't that what he wanted? To not feel like himself? He despised the person he made himself out to be. He inhaled a sharp breath and made himself peer back up, staring at his own gruesome reflection. His sleep deprived blue eyes stared right back at him, yet he couldn't comprehend that those were really his eyes.</p><p>For the first time in a while, his hair wasn't styled and laid messily on his head. His nose was shifted at an awkward angle which complimented the bruises lining his eyes and cheek. His breakdown a few minutes ago didn't help with this factor either. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, while the tip of nose was blush pink. Frankly, he looked down-right miserable, which wasn't far from the truth. Nathan frowned, inspecting himself once more. If he didn't look the part of a Prescott, maybe he didn't have to act like one.</p><p>For his entire life, this name was a burden.</p><p>Something he had never asked for, but for some reason had to be grateful for. He never understood why <em>he</em> was the one who had to bare such a name.</p><p>As if he didn't hear the snide remarks as he walked down the halls, or the taunts and jeers about him and his family. He took that every-single-fucking-day of his goddamn life. Not only did this effect him, but his friends who were closest to him. He fully understood why Kristine had left this shithole town. The way people perceived him was far from what he wished for. But being antagonized was better than being relentlessly bullied. At least, that's what he told himself to help get him through the day. And at this point, whatever worked, he took.</p><p>Metaphorically and literally.</p><p> </p><p>Nathan felt his head slump down, pushing down with more force onto the break as his temper rose.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that's why Rachel never wanted to join the Vortex Club... She knew all too well that if she became too known for being friends with Nathan, her popularity might increase, but her over all reputation would be ruined. Just like all of his other friends.</p><p>Well, like Victoria's.</p><p>No wonder.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel didn't want to appear as another carbon copy Vortex member. More honestly, she didn't want to be Victoria. </p><p> </p><p>Ironic, isn't it? Nathan felt his eyes well up with tears again. However, they weren't nearly as frantic as the other times. He let go of the steering wheel with one hand, wiping his eyes and nose with the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel was so desperate to not become like Victoria. But now, Nathan was worried Victoria would end up like Rachel. Who would've guessed.</p><p>Rachel, the free-spirit who believed she could achieve anything and everything she wanted. And she could've. But life doesn't always go as planned. And sometimes, a psychopath comes to fuck your shit up and you end up dead and buried in a junkyard.</p><p>Figures.</p><p>This was about to happen to Nathan too. But Nathan wasn't going to go down without a fight. Unlike Rachel or Kate, they weren't aware of the situation that they were being thrown into. Nathan was fully aware of what Jefferson was capable of. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of there alive, yet he was tired of not fighting back. As much as Nathan loved when Jefferson, his above all role model praised his work, or complimented his eye for shadows, it could never replace the burning image of Rachel's contorted body being forced into that hole in the dirt. His mind swam with that picture ever since that day and he could never shake the guilty feeling that remained in his subconscious mind.</p><p>He didn't even need a camera for that photo to be burned into his brain for all of time.</p><p> </p><p>Nathan knew it was his fault, he fully understood that. But he wished he could be given another chance, although he was sure he would fuck that one up just as badly. But he didn't want more chances for drugging girls and kidnapping them. He already had loads of those.</p><p> </p><p>But for being a person.</p><p> </p><p>That's all he wanted. To be perceived not as the rich kid who relentlessly bullied everyone who crossed his path, but just a person. A person with an eye for shadows, whose greyscale photos caught your attention and made you wonder, <em>"who photographed that?"</em></p><p> </p><p>A dark, hateful smile smeared across Nathan's lips.</p><p>But he'd never get that chance.</p><p>Perhaps he wasn't worthy of anymore chances. He understood that too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want his name to be a burden anymore, not to him, or anyone. He didn't want people to think so badly about him and his family. But that was practically impossible to change. No, it was impossible. If it was possible, he surely would've done it by now.</p><p>Or at least tried.</p><p>How would he change so many people's opinions but in such a short amount of time? He barely knew how to express himself fully, let alone tell everyone how he truly felt about... Everything.</p><p> </p><p>As Nathan sat up straight adjusting in his seat, the two moons' bright light shimmered on something metallic below the passenger's seat, illuminating the destructive outline of the object. He hesitated before leaning over and picking up the fully loaded pistol. He twirled it carefully in his fingers, remembering the many times this gun has got him into some serious trouble. Being that he hadn't fully learned from his previous mistakes before, why should this time be any different? His eyes worked his way around the pistol before he stuffed it into the back of his pants, covering the shape of it with his jacket.</p><p>He felt much more powerful with it in his possession. He didn't like that the only way he felt like he had a chance was by possibly shooting someone. But either way, Jefferson was going down. He didn't plan on actually using the gun, but manipulation was always a good strategy. He learned plenty of that from Jefferson just by talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled himself together letting out another deep sigh. He felt his heart speed up as his hands awkwardly moved around the wheel. He absent mindedly adjusted the mirror with his shaky hand, looking at his flustered expression compressing his face. His foot slowly lifted up from the brake and moved onto the gas pedal as his eyes shifted to looking straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>If this really was supposed to be Nathan's destiny, so be it. The Prescott name will rot along right beside him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>